One-shot smolu: A noiva do rei dos piratas
by KuroAkuma7
Summary: Continuação da One-shot smolu: O primeiro beijo do rei dos piratas. O que acontece depois do beijo entre eles? Bom , Luffy é um pirata louco então só lendo para saber o que acontece depois. Luffy(seme) e Smoker (uke)


Smoker PVO´s

Passou-se um mês desde que aquilo aconteceu em Punk Hazard , as coisas estavam relativamente calmas , Luffy tinha derrotado Doflamingo e Kaido , mas agora estava tudo mais calmo , desde que Luffy derrotou Kaido as noticias tinham-se espalhado , muitos acreditavam que ele iria ser o próximo rei dos piratas , bem eu também já tinha acreditado nisso desde o começo , mas isso tinha feito dele mais perigoso para a marinha. Estava calmo , mas não era um bom sinal em tudo. Suspirei e olhei para a frente , eu estava no navio com a minha tripulação íamos para a nova base na marinha que estava situada no novo mundo , Akainu tinha nos chamado , alias tinha chamado a todos os marinheiros importantes. E é escusado de dizer que durante o caminho todo quando não tinha ninguém da tripulação por perto Tashigi vinha com as suas piadinhas , tinha sido o mês todo assim. Suspirei de novo tomando mais um pouco dos meus charrutos , não faltava muito para chegar lá.

Depois de algum tempo tínhamos chegado , quando chegamos já tinha lá maior parte das pessoas. Estava realmente tudo bem até que eu cheguei. Estavam todos a olhar para mim , praticamente todos pararam de falar quando me viram. Achei estranho e decidi perguntar.

Eu: O que raio se passa? Bastou eu chegar para pararem tudo.- falei e notei mais uma coisa , o olhar deles estava como se me quisessem matar , menos o da Hina que estava desiludido , o que eu tinha feito de mal mesmo?

Akainu foi o único que finalmente quis falar.

Akainu: Bom , nos chegamos a única decisão , todos concordamos que pelo teu comportamento e o facto de teres encontrado o Mugiwara demasiadas vezes e ele continuar vivo é muito perigoso , para não falar de seres um akuma no mi e seres totalmente rebelde , facilmente quebras as ordem e mandas os teus superiores se lixarem. Nos decidimos que és demasiado perigoso então vais ter de ir para a Impel Down , tens duas opções , ou te entregas pacificamente ou vai ter de ser a força , vale a pena lembrar que esta sala está cheia dos maiores comandantes de todos não é?.- rosnei e estiquei os braços , realmente se eu resistisse o mais provável era acabar morto , todos aqui usavam haki por isso eu ser um lógia contra o Akainu e ou qualquer um daqui era inútil. Vi que a Tashigi estava preocupada e ia tentar fazer alguma coisa e logo fiz sinal para ela não fazer nada.

Passou algum tempo , provavelmente uma semana já que estou na Impel Down , eles tinham-me colocado numa cela no andar mais baixo , o lugar onde ficavam os traidores , tal como ficou Jinbei , bom , o que eles consideravam traidores. Suspirei , eu soube que iriam-me buscar hoje para execução , eu tinha informações demais sobre a marinha e era um akuma no mi perigoso , eles não me iam deixar a solta , nem na Impel Down sequer. A única coisa que me restava pensar era naquele beijo que tive com Luffy, eu já não podia voltar para a marinha , então pelo menos se morresse não seria como inimigo dele.

Estava na hora de execução , daqui a uma hora seria a minha execução e seria transmitido pelo mundo , talvez eles queriam me humilhar como traidor para o mundo , já que eu era muito conhecido por acabar com os piratas , o caçador branco , alguém rebelde mas que nunca iria trair a marinha pelo sentido de justiça e que muitos queriam ver morto. Muito me queriam morto e estariam a assistir em Soaboady em direto , senão apenas veriam para ver mais uma execução.

Olhei para a frente para o mar , estava calmo tal como o céu , e estaria assim , sem ninguém para me ajudar , também ninguém me ia ajudar , ninguém que se importasse comigo era louco o suficiente para ir contra toda a marinha. Apenas ele , mas ele próprio falou. Para esquecermos o beijo. E mesmo que não tivesse esquecido , eu sou inimigo para a sua tripulação.

Bom , esses pensamentos iam invadindo a minha mente. Olhei para os que estavam presentes , estavam os Shibuckais que iriam assistir por diversão e todos os marinheiros , estava tanta gente como na execução do Ace , punhos de fogo. Mas porque tanta gente apenas por me ver morrer? Será que os meus antigos subordinados falaram que eu tinha alguma conexão com o Luffy por o ter deixado escapar e estavam a se preparar para caso ele vir e mata-lo? Bom , ele nunca vai aparecer.

Smooookeeeerr!- ouvi gritarem , olhei para cima para ver o navio dos Luffy imergir , não foi só o navio deles , também havia mais uns grandes navios atras e um navio exageradamente parecido ao Luffy (...só pode ser o do Barto né kkk). Olhei para onde estava o Luffy que deu-me um grande sorriso. Quando notei estavam todos a lutar para dar caminho para o Luffy que vinha até mim. O mesmo tinha derrubado pelo menos metade dos marinheiros que lá estavam com haki. Olhei para tudo o que estava a acontecer, Zoro cortava tudo o que encontrava pela frente e agora lutava contra Mihawk , Nami a gata ladra lutava contra alguns comandantes e marinheiros com Robin , Usoop o atirador derrotada todos a distancia com uma mira quase impossível , Sanji o kuroashi estava agora a lutar contra Boa Hancock , eu soube que antes ela continuou nos Shibuckais , ela era aliada do Mugiwara , mas por alguma razão estava agora contra eles. (o Luffy falou que apenas era do Smoker e ela ficou ciumenta , só pode... de qualquer jeito odeio a hancock) Notei também que Law estava lá também , provavelmente pela aliança com o Luffy tal como a frota incrivelmente grande do Luffy e alguns aliados inesperados , tal como o exercito revolucionário , os piratas do barba branca e Crocodile também que estava a lutar contra o auto proclamado filho do barba branca.

Eu não era o único surpreendido pelo enorme numero de piratas , muitos marinheiros estavam já com medo de tanto poder .. ninguém esperava que o Mugiwara juntasse tanto poder em tao pouco tempo , nem que fosse aparecer com tudo aqui , eles apenas tinham a pequena chance dele aparecer , pelo menos eu acho que é isso que aqueles idiotas pensavam.

Olhei para Luffy que agora estava na minha frente , ele tinha na mão a chave que me ia libertar , nem sei como ele a conseguiu... provavelmente nami a ladra.

Luffy: Smokey.- falou um pouco alto e o barrulho que os seus aliados estavam a fazer na luta cessou fazendo com que os marinheiros parassem em confusão dos piratas que recuaram imediatamente apenas a olhar para nos. (resumindo quando o inimigo quer fazer uma pausa para tomar chá no meio da guerra tu juntaste a eles.) Luffy tirou as minhas algemas e ajudou-me a levantar-me , ajoelhando-se a minha frente. Até mesmo os poderosos almirantes que estavam a ia na nossa direção para matar o Mugiwara , que tinha chutado eles longe o suficiente para não acomodarem, pararam confusos , eles não esperavam que o grande Mugiwara se fosse ajoelhar perante um marinheiro. Todos se calaram confusos nas ações a espera que houvesse uma explicação. Será que achavam que Mugiwara era como um subordinado para mim ou aliado pelo modo que ele estava a agir? Bem eles já achavam senão não se tinham preparado para a chegada dele.- Bom será que queres entrar para a minha tripulação? Como a noiva do futuro rei dos piratas?.

Fiquei piscando a raciocinar...Será que ele disse o que eu ouvi?.. Fiquei a tentar falar algo , mas eu simplesmente não me lembrava como se articulava palavras no momento. Aquele pirralho sinceramente gostava de me ver vermelho. Só pode não é?

Eu: O que raio é que disseste pirralho? É melhor que não estejas a brincar, eu sou considerado um traidor para os marinheiros , mas piratas não podem confiar em mim.- gritei vermelho de vergonha , ele não poderia estar a falar a serio , era demasiado embaraçoso , ele praticamente me pediu para me juntar a sua tripulação e me casar com ele no meio de uma guerra. Eu sempre soube que ele era louco , mas nunca pensei que ele fosse fazer isto..

Luffy: Eu estou a falar a serio , eu quero que sejas meu nakama , não me importo o que pensam. Se o problema é a marinha. Então eu destruo ela toda.- gritou me olhando serio e vi que todos estavam de queixo caído com as revelações , até Tashigi que já sabia de boa parte. Primeiro , o mais temido marinheiro akuma no mi era gay e estava a corar e nem sequer negou as palavras de um dos piratas mais temidos. Segundo eles apenas pensavam que eu estava a conspirar contra eles e que tinha ajudado o Mugiwara e não que tinha uma relação com ele. Terceiro , o Mugiwara era suficientemente louco para ameaçar destruir a marinha e pedir em casamento um marinheiro sendo ele um pirata... Praticamente os marinheiros estavam mais preocupados a raciocinar que pensar em matar os piratas. - E então a minha resposta Smokey?

Eu: Ok porra Luffy , que se foda o meu orgulho. Eu aceito entrar na tua tripulação e ficar contigo. Apenas é embaraçoso , para não falar que estamos no meio de uma guerra , será que ninguém entendeu isso.

Luffy: Se eles incomodarem eu chuto o traseiro deles , eu estou a fazer um pedido muito importante tá.- falou fazendo beicinho , como é que aquela coisa infantil podia ser tao linda.

Akainu: Que raio de brincadeira é essa? Desprezível pirata vieste desprezar a marinha assim. - gritou estando quase para nos acertar quando um chute em chamas o levou a voar contra a parede da marinha.. porra ele levou forte, provavelmente estava distraído por causa do mugiwara.

Sanji: Seu filho da mãe desgraçado , não vês que o nosso capitão está num momento importante , cala-te e assiste ou partimos a cara de merda desta marinha de merda.

Eu acho que ria se Akainu não me pudesse partir a cara a qualquer momento. Luffy sorriu para mim e me beijou me pegando ao colo estilo noiva apenas quebrando o beijo mais tarde... porra era tao vergonhoso , mas era o Luffy acho que ia ter que me habituar.

Luffy: Pessoal vamos voltar , Kishishishi já peguei o que queria não vamos precisar de continuar a luta. Bye bye Akainu é melhor que fiques ai se não queres que te chute o traseiro, obrigado por tomarem conta do Smokey até agora. Ele é o meu novo nakama agora.- gritou para o Akainu que estava no chão pelos destroços , porra o cozinheiro tinha acertado com força mesmo.

Depois me vi no navio dos Mugiwara , estávamos muito longe da guerra agora , eu estava no meio da confusão ao lado do Luffy que conversava , comia e bebia alegre como toda a gente. Eu apenas observava o futuro rei dos piratas que era agora meu marido. Olhei para o meio da confusão para a Tashigi , Zoro no meio da confusão que era a guerra pediu para ela se juntar também a pedido do Luffy. Parece que Luffy tinha ganho mais dois membros e um amor para a toda a vida. Nunca achei que me fosse tornar um pirata , muito menos que fosse gostar tanto de me tornar um. Pensei olhando para o Luffy que estava agora a sorrir para mim. Ele era o homem que se ia tornar o rei dos piratas , eu sabia muito bem disso.


End file.
